There are a number of compositions currently marketed as muscle relaxants. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients given in muscle relaxant compositions are quinine, chlorzoxazone, carisprodol and cyclobenzaprine.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for muscle relaxants that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compound. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.